A servo system for controlling the movement of a mechanical apparatus is constituted by a plurality of servo products such as a plurality of servomotors serving as a power source of a machine, a plurality of servo amplifiers for controlling driving of the servomotors, a motion controller for issuing a command to each of the servo amplifiers, and a cable for connecting these devices and other optional parts. Among these servo products, selection of, in particular, a servomotor and a servo amplifier requires a time consuming calculation, and therefore a servo selection system is required, which is a software tool for supporting the selection.
Patent Literature 1 describes a servomotor selection apparatus in which an input for selecting a servomotor, a mechanical specification related to a selected servomotor, and a movement pattern of a load are input to an input device, a computation unit obtains a required specification of the servomotor based on the contents of the input to the input device, and a search unit searches for a motor suitable for a required specification of the servomotor from a servomotor specification table stored in a storage device considering rotation speed-torque characteristics. According to Patent Literature 1, it is supposed that the servomotor selection apparatus is capable of properly determining whether a motor can be applied even in an area of rotation speed in which a sufficient output torque in not obtained because the rotation speed-torque characteristics are taken into consideration as a motor searching procedure.